Conversation muette
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: sasunaru ils se rencontrent trois ans après la défection de sasuke vers orochimaru, ils ont une conversation muette où tous les non-dits qui leur font mal sont exprimés. Le pardon doit être mutuel sorti droit de mon imagination donc, vous inquiétez pas


LOL voici mon premier os !! même si j'ai du faire de nombreux efforts pour résister à l'envie d'en faire plus ... je sais pas faire les os et je sais faire que des trucs tout longs ... TT.TT sinon, bonne lecture ...

**--Conversation muette--**

Deux personnes se regardent sous une pluie torrentielle. Une silhouette, tressaute sous le souffle hasardeux de son propriétaire, il est brun, ses cheveux plutôt courts avec deux mèches encadrant son visage faisant ressortir son teint pâle, limite maladif, et ses yeux rouge sang tranchant dans ce décor où les couleurs sombres dominent. L'autre personne était son exact contraire, un être rayonnant de vie à la peau hâlée faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus profond et ses cheveux blonds. Ils se tiennent droits, le premier a reprit son souffle et murmure :

**« Naruto… »**

Tandis que le second, lui, lançait un véritable appel au secours en faisant résonner le nom de son vis-à-vis après qu'il ait murmuré son nom :

**« Sasuke…. »**

Et ils se regardent, se toisent, finalement, leurs yeux se croisent et ils se comprennent, sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste, ils échangent leur douleur et leurs ressentis de ces trois ans qu'ils ont passés séparés. Un record pour Sasuke et Naruto qui ne pouvaient pas se quitter plus de deux jours auparavant. Ils décident d'un accord tacite de plonger dans leurs ténèbres mutuelles.

**/Oouso/oOo\osuoO\**

_**N :**_ Pourquoi est-il partit sans se retourner une seule fois ?

_**A :**_ Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé tout seul, à moitié mort par le chidori qu'il avait lancé contre moi ?

_**R :**_ Pourquoi veut-il se venger de son frère et pourrit-il sa vie ?

_**U :**_ Pourquoi ne m'écoute t'il pas quand je lui parle ?

_**T :**_ Pourquoi va-t-il voir Orochimaru pour avoir plus de puissance?

_**O :**_ Pourquoi ne reste t'il pas avec moi … quand je lui propose ?

_**« Je t'aime »**_

_**S :**_ Pourquoi pleure t'il en me regardant ?

_**A :**_ Pourquoi prend il cet air blessé alors que d'habitude, son sourire est toujours présent ?

_**S :**_ Pourquoi m'appelle t'il en tendant vers moi sa main couverte du sang des shinobis qui se sont mis en travers de sa route ?

_**U :**_ Pourquoi crie t'il mon nom alors que je l'ai trahi ?

_**K :**_ Pourquoi veut-il que je reste alors que je l'ai presque tué ?

_**E :**_ Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à continuer sur ce chemin de ténèbres aux côtés d'Orochimaru ?

_**« Tu m'aimes »**_

_**S :**_ Je pars parce que j'ai peur de ces sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, cette sensation de noyade quand je rencontre tes yeux.

_**A :**_ Je t'ai laissé à cause de cette même peur, peur de découvrir un attachement qui me rendrait faible face aux autres.

_**S :**_ Je veux me venger de mon frère, rétablir l'honneur de mon clan. Mais ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour te fuir.

_**U :**_ Je ne t'écoute pas parce que ta voix brisée par des jours et des nuits de sanglots me donne envie de renoncer et de te serrer dans mes bras.

_**K :**_ Je vais voir Orochimaru car c'est l'endroit où tu auras le plus de mal à me trouver, je te fuis là où tu ne peux pas me chercher.

_**E :**_ Je ne reste pas a tes côtés alors que j'en meurs d'envie parce que je suis faible et que tu es trop éblouissant, j'ai peur.

_**« Désolé »**_

_**N :**_ Je pleure parce que te voir partir sans rien pouvoir faire, sans pouvoir t'arrêter, me fait trop mal.

_**A :**_ Je prend ce visage, je tombe le masque, pour te prouver ma sincérité, celle de mon amour pour toi, celle qui te fera peut être changer d'avis.

_**R :**_ Je t'appelle pour que tu reviennes à mes côtés et que je puisse à nouveau me perdre dans tes bras. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

_**U :**_ Je crie ton nom pour me prouver ton existence, tu es devenu tabou au village, personne ne parle de toi, tu n'existes pas. Mais pour moi tu existes car je sais ton nom et tu existes pour les autres aussi car je crie ton nom à tout ces gens qui veulent t'effacer.

_**T :**_ Je veux ta présence à mes côtés parce que sans toi, je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour remonter la pente, tu es ma vie.

_**O :**_ Tu es mon oxygène, tu ne peux pas partir, tu les sais, je le sais, nous le savons. Nous nous aimons.

_**« Ce n'est rien »**_

**/Oouso/oOo\osuoO\**

Leur conversation muette terminée, les deux hommes se sourient et se rapprochent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Leurs corps se moulent parfaitement l'un à l'autre avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude et bientôt, leurs lèvres aussi se retrouvent, jouant l'une avec l'autre pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Depuis le départ de Sasuke chez Orochimaru…

Mais ce n'est plus qu'un pan de leurs ténèbres mutuelles qui s'effilochera avec le temps pour enfin, former ce qui a été leur vie le jour de leur mort.

Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille et Sasuke est revenu, ils ont enfouit cette partie de ténèbres et jamais elle ne refera surface. Pas tant que ces deux là s'aimeront et auront des conversations muettes…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Voilà !! mon premier OS !! bien évidemment, c'est incompréhensible mais c'est la première fois que je fais une histoire aussi courte !! **-- **

**Sasuke :** pourquoi je dis tout le temps que j'ai peur ?!

**Mi :** ben …. C'est parce que je venais de lire une fic et ….

**Sasuke :** t'as encore fait du plagiat !!

**Mi :** tu continues, je fais une suite à cet OS avec mon orochou chéri qui te retrouve et te fait morfler …..

**Sasuke :** gloups…

**Naruto **(entre en scène à ce moment précis... évidemment) STP **-x-** épargne sasuke pour moi ?? **-x-** ??

**Mi :** (marmonne) merde … qu'est ce qu'il fait iruka ?! je lui avait dit d'emmener naruto à ichiraku pour pas l'avoir dans les pattes …. (parle normalement) bien sur naru-chan !! … toi sasuke, tu as oublié que j'ai pas terminé de publier détresse… je peux encore modifier l'histoire pour que tu soufre …. Plus … si c'est possible…

**Sasuke :** mer déjà que c'est ma fête dans cette fic, j'suis dans la cata !! une rewiew pour la calmer siouplait !!

_**Lol !! j'ai pas fini d'en faire baver aux persos de naruto !!**_


End file.
